The present invention relates to novel aptically active 3,3'-disilylbinaphthol derivatives.
No examples have ever been reported on the optically active 3,3'-disilylbinaphthol derivatives.
As a result of diligent studies, the inventor has found that the optically active 3,3'-disilylbinaphthol derivatives introduced the silyl group thereto are useful as ligands and, if using these, epoch-making catalysts for the reaction of asymmetric synthesis can be prepared, leading to the completion of the invention.